Lilligant And Whimsicott: Amusement Trap!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lilligant And Whimsicott embark on their first adventure to a theme park bigger than the eye can see! But something about this theme park is not right...
1. 1

**Lilligant And Whimsicott: Amusement Trap!**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I love Gen 5. Best Pokemon gen ever. And best amount of Pokemon ever, I mean, these guys completely blow every old Pokemon out of the water! Doredia, Erufuun, Emonga, Genosect, Kerudio... ...I'm getting way to excited for my own good. Enjoy the fanfic, ladies and gentlemen! And yes, this time I already have it planned out, so it won't be delayed further! Oh yeah, I further updated this to have the English names for the particular Pokemon in this game, so... yeah. Name changes for everybody! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Lilligant and Whimsicott were running in the middle of a grassy meadow, heading westward as the grass type pair of female Pokemon were off on their first adventure ever. Having evolved three days ago, the two were eager to explore the wide open world on their own, now that they were old enough to disband from their parents and begin life anew. But first things first, adventure awaits!

"Oh man! Finally, I feel so free to be out here!" Lilligant exclaimed with joy as she twirled around, giggling. "Isn't it great?"

Whimsicott turned to face Lilligant and nodded, smiling as she raised her right hand. "It's quite great! We finally have enough to handle the wide, open space! And the wild..." She then realized what they were faced with, and started trembling with fright. "On second thought... yeesh..."

Lilligant blinked in confusion as she tilted her head to the right, asking Whimsicott, "Whimsicott? What's wrong? Why are you so shocked?"

Whimsicott glanced back at Lilligant, rubbing the back of her head as she admitted, "Honestly, Lilligant... I don't have a good feeling about this... something seems off..."

"Come on, Whimsicott! This is our first adventure on our own! There's nothing that really seems wrong around here!" Lilligant exclaimed as she jumped in the air with joy.

Whimsicott sneered as she pointed at the western direction. "Yeah? Then take a look at that!"

Lilligant turned around, gasping as she covered her mouth, to see a gigantic, brightly light amusement park, which certainly wasn't anything to make fun of as size goes.

"Oh my... Whimsicott, it's much bigger than I thought." Lilligant gulped as she rubbed the back of her head.

Whimsicott pondered curiously as she rubbed her chin, asking, "Who would make something so huge like this?"

Nearby, a pesky Darmanitan popped his head out from the bushes, chuckling sinisterly. "Heh... two female grass types... this will be too easy."

Lilligant rubbed her stomach, which growled loudly at her. "Looks like we should get some food first. I'm hungry!" She giggled as she licked her lips with delight.

Whimsicott sighed as she placed her right hand on her forehead, shaking her head as she closed her eyes. "Lilligant, you're always hungry."

"Yeah, well I'll make you two hungry for defeat!" The Darmanitan exclaimed as he pounded his fists on the ground, causing the ground to crack as it suddenly lit on fire, causing Lilligant and Whimsicott to jump away in shock.

"Wha-" Whimsicott mumbled as she gawked.

"Eeep!" Lilligant exclaimed, holding down her green, grassy dress.

Darmanitan laughed diabolically as he flexed his huge muscles, showing off at the two female grass types. "Ha! I couldn't swipe both of you, but I'll gladly take you down one by one!"

"Just what are you, anyway?" Whimsicott asked as she stood next to Lilligant, who was trembling with fright.

Darmanitan laughed as he pounded his chest, pounding the ground as steam erupted from his hot nostrils. "I'm the great and mighty Darmanitan, but I won't let that hold me back! Get ready to eat my, grass scum!" He bellowed as he jumped towards Lilligant and Whimsicott, who both screamed as they jumped out of the way in time.


	2. 2

Darmanitan bellowed as he attempted to punch Lilligant again. Lilligant dodged and jumped into the air, firing two vine whips at Darmanitan. Darmanitan growled as he grabbed the vines and pulled Lilligant in, breathing his Flamethrower all over her. Lilligant screamed in pain as Whimsicott used a Double Edge, knocking Darmanitan down as Lilligant quickly used sing, putting Darmanitan to sleep. Lilligant panted as Whimsicott patted her on the back, glancing at the sleeping Darmanitan and running towards the western direction, far away as possible.

"Well, that was easier said than done..." Lilligant admitted as she rubbed her forehead, exhausted from the quick but dangerous battle.

"Lilligant! My gosh, are you okay?" Whimsicott exclaimed in shock as she ran over to Lilligant. "I'm really sorry for not trying much..."

Lilligant simply nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, but I'm still pretty hungry. My stomach's just begging for food."

"Can't you think about the situation at hand?" Whimsicott begged as she shook her head.

Suddenly, much to their shock, Lilligant and Whimsicott turned around to see the same Darmanitan they defeated return, panting as he was exhausted from all the way coming back.

"Grrr... I'll let you off, Lilligant, or whatever you're called, but I'll be back! Mark my words!" Darmanitan promised as he was blasted away by another Double Edge from Whimsicott.

"Mark your wars?" Lilligant asked as she tilted her head to the right cutely.

"Words! WORDS!" The Darmanitan exclaimed as he was sent blasting off again.

Whimsicott sighed as she rubbed the back of her head, approaching Lilligant with a faint smile. "He's kinda hard to understand."

Lilligant nodded as she shrugged, sticking out her tongue. "Yeah, I figured much. Now how about that food?"Lilligant's stomach growled, causing her to rub it as she licked her lips, imagining delicious treats. "I could go for a strawberry sandwich... or even better, some strawberry shortcake..."

Whimsicott lowered her eyes as she sighed. "Darn it, Lilligant, do you always have to go for food first and conflict later?"

Lilligant blushed as she shrugged, replying sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head with her left leaf, "Ehehehe... well, you know..."

Whimsicott folded her arms and shook her head, getting an idea. "Come on. Let's go explore around, and I'll see if I can find you something to eat."

"Oh joy, oh joy! I don't think I can be able to wait any much longer..." Lilligant supplemented as she was dragged by Whimsicott, who led the way westward as they continued exploring the vast, wide open beautiful green grassy meadows, under the clear blue sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilligant and Whimsicott entered the huge colorful amusement park, taking in all the wonder and amusement as they noticed all the bright, cheerful rides. Lilligant was excited beyond all belief, while Whimsicott felt happier, still having a pertaining feel that something wasn't right.

"This place is pretty cool, but let's no lower our defenses," Whimsicott stated as she led the duo forward.

Lilligant tugged Whimsicott by the right arm. "Let's go get something yummy first! I'm famished!"

Whimsicott turned to Lilligant, looking at her oddly. "Isn't it strange for a plant like you to be hungry? Plants don't even have stomachs!"

Lilligant giggled as she wrapped her leafy arms around the back of her head. "Well, I don't have to worry! I can contradict the laws of nature anyway I want! I'm a Pokemon!"

Whimsicott was about to answer, but she sighed as she closed her eyes, shrugging. "There's no point in trying to get to you," She remarked, the two grass type Pokemon continuing to walk forward within the park.


End file.
